witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Dragon
Enter the Dragon is a quest from Chapter 3 in . Walkthrough After the meeting, a dragon will show up and Geralt will have to go up the tower to defeat it. As Geralt ascends the tower, he can hear Síle's voice, taunting him. Once he reaches the top, Síle in in the center of a megascope, preparing to flee. She tells Geralt her and the Lodge's role in assassinating Demavend, but that they were not involved in Foltest's death, and that Letho was really working for Nilfgaard. She says when she teleports away, the dragon will burn Loc Muinne to the ground. However, when she tries to flee, the teleportation spell begins to act strangely. Síle notices the diamond on her megascope was replaced with a flawed one, and begs Geralt to remove it. Geralt will either leave it in place, causing her to be torn apart or remove it, saving Síle. (For consequences of this choice, see The Decision Checklist.) Either way, Geralt will have to face the dragon seconds after his confrontation with the mage. The battle takes him to the top of the tower, where he mounts the dragon and the two fly out of the city. Trying to shake Geralt off, Geralt forces it to crash land and have the dragon impaled by tree where he left with a decision to spare or kill it. 'Iorveth's path' * If Geralt saved Phillippa, Geralt will have gotten the dagger. After the cutscene with the dragon, Geralt will use the dagger to save the dragon. Geralt will then get to talk to Saskia. Continue and Iorveth will greet Geralt. * If Geralt saved Triss instead, then Geralt will choose to kill the dragon or leave the dragon alive under Philippa's control. Triss will comment on it. Triss is more prone to killing Saskia. 'Roche's path' * Since Geralt never found out the identity of the dragon, after the cutscene, Geralt will get to slay it or leave it be. Triss or Roche will have minor reactions to whether Geralt killed the dragon or not. Journal entry : Geralt ran for Síle de Tansarville as fast as his legs would carry him. He could hear the sorceress' voice in his head, and the more she said, the more he wanted to silence her. Yet Síle held one more trump card - the dragon. : If Geralt choses to kill the dragon: :: Defeating the dragon was one of Geralt's greatest feats. It was a difficult fight, even the slightest mistake could have meant instant death. Yet an ever harder task now awaited the bruised and fatigued witcher - he has to settle things with Letho. : If Geralt choses not to kill the dragon: :: Geralt spared the dragon's life, or perhaps I should say he spared Saskia, even though the sorceresses may have still had a hold on her mind. In any case, it all played out in agreement with the witcher's code (and it matters little if this code is a fiction or not), which forbids the slaying of sapient beasts. The dragon was not Geralt's true enemy - unlike Letho. It was him that Geralt had a score to settle. Tips on Fighting the Dragon * You can meditate before running up the tower to apply oils or consume potions. You can also meditate while climbing up to the top. * When the dragon breaches through the wall and attacks while running up the stairs, sit back wait for it to finish blowing fire then let attack it when it sticks its head in. You can do this on both sides of the breach. This breach event happens twice, so there is a total of FOUR opportunities to take down the dragon's health before meeting Síle. * The dragon does not regain health - If you attack it while running up the tower and after the confrontation with Síle, the dragon's health will be lower than not attacking it. This makes it significantly easier. * Quen Strategy - While at the top of the tower: Shield yourself with Quen, use heavy strike twice after the dragon has attacked, and dodge by rolling. Same principle goes when Geralt gets to the top. * Igni Strategy - While at the top of the tower: If running a Sign damage and intensity build with Igni and max Vigor, you can safely damage the dragon at range only needing to dodge when needed and to buy time for Vigor regeneration. Since casting is faster than swinging the sword, you can get through the fight way faster. * It is possible to defeat the Dragon before the final stage on top of the tower, even on Dark Mode, if Geralt can deal very high damage. If done correctly then, after the fight moves to the top of the tower, all that needs to be done is to hit the Dragon once to move on to the last QTE. ** '''Warning! '''If the damage is too fast then the fight may glitch. The cutscene that moves the fight to the top of the tower will not trigger and you will be stuck with the Dragon attacking Geralt forever. So it's best to leave a very small amount of health for the final stage. Videos File:Enter_the_Dragon_(The_Witcher_2)_Full_HD Notes * The name of the quest could be a reference to the Bruce Lee film of the same name. de:Der Auftritt des Drachen fr:L'entrée du dragon it:L'apparizione del drago ru:И пришел дракон Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III